Transformers Prime: Heroes
by InuYashaSong2000
Summary: Her parents died. Her foster mom is awful. She's fended for herself since she was 4 years old...Serena Caroline Tesner runs in to a Con fatefully one day while running away. She is then saved by the Bots who have saved her life before. She finds the one who killed her parents as well..Silas. OptimusXOC Summary Updated
1. Chapter 1: The Necklace

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\\\ (Gloria's House)**_

"Gloria, just leave me alone!"

11-year old Serena Tesner shouted at her foster mom, Gloria. Serena's parents were killed long ago. Gloria was a drunk. But this was where the Foster Family Association sent her.

"Serena Caroline! We need to talk more about this!" Gloria shouted.

Serena was in another fight with Gloria. Serena was practically homeless. Gloria was always drunk and had a lot of men over and after the men left, she had a wad of cash….You know.

Serena had been away for a month and a half. She always made it to school. She just wandered around Jasper, and usually slept at the park. She went to Gloria's house and got food. She was up for adoption, but no one ever wanted her.

They were fighting about how Serena was always gone.

Serena ran out the door. She was never going back. She had a wad of cash she took from Gloria, and replaced it with Monopoly money. Gloria was probably too dumb to realize.

_I'm never going back,_ Serena thought.

_**/Serena POV\\\\**_

I ran. The blue crystal tied on to a piece of string I wore around my neck was bouncing every step. The blue crystal is all I have left of my parents.

I ran into the forest. It was 10:00 at night. I had nowhere to go at this hour.

I stopped to catch my breath. I heard a rumble and felt a shake. Earthquake!

Crap! Where do I go? It happened again. I was starting to breathe heavily with fear.

But the rumbles seemed to get closer… and louder.

Then, a giant robot made of silver with glowing red eyes emerged. I couldn't make out his features clearly, but I can tell he is scary.

"Energon…" It said weakly. The thing had a lot of scratches and injuries and was leaking blue stuff everywhere.

It was the color of my crystal.

"Give me….the Energon….Girl!" It rumbled.

"…Who are you?" I asked, in deep fear.

"Megatron…leader of the….Deceipticons!" It sounded like Gloria after shes had too much to drink. (All the time)

I started to run. Deceipticons didn't sound like a friendly bunch. I was really scared and creeped out. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed. I've been shouting help for 7 years, but I knew no one heard me. Just like now.

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\\\ (Autobots Base)**_

Ratchet looked at his computer. Reports of small tremors were reported in the forest. He checked that area.

"By the all spark… Optimus!" Ratchet said.

Megatron was chasing a small source of Energon… and the Energon was moving!

Megatons' health was very weak.

"What seems to be the matter?" Optimus said.

"Megatron is chasing a small source of Energon. He is very weak and desperate… It must be a human! Thought he isn't well, he is still powerful enough to harm a human," Ratchet said.

Optimus glared.

"What's this…..the human has a…reading in this computer? Serena Caroline Tesner…11 years old…Daughter of ….," Ratchet gasped. "… By the all spark…. Its Camilla and John's daughter!" Ratchet said in shock.

"Ratchet, pull up a ground bridge immediately. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. We must save the child under Megatons' pursuit," Optimus ordered.

They all went into vehicular mode and the giant green portal opened.

"Autobots, roll out!"

_**/Serena POV\\\\**_

I tripped over a log and Megatron was right behind me. He took one sharp finger and clawed my stomach, and then my cheek. My blue zip up sweater was covered in blood. Megatron was ready to rip the necklace off of my neck, until a giant green portal opened up. A blue and red semi truck, a blue motorcycle, a green jeep and a yellow and black Camaro emerged and transformed into giant robots. They looked so…familiar.

"Damn…." Megatron said under his breath. He transformed into a jet and flew up to the crystal covered sky. The one who was a blue and red semi truck shot up to him, but he was to far up into the sky.

"Man, Ratchet will be happy," Green Jeep said sarcastically.

"Bulkhead," Blue Motorcycle warned. "Wow….shes grown up,"

_What a pretty young lady shes become, _Yellow and Black Camaro bleeped and blooped. Somehow….I could understand him.

"Uhh…" I said stupidly. "Wait a second…" I studied them carefully. "I…remember, I think…"

"She had the memories of us removed, due to her age," Blue and Red explained.

"Ahhh," Blue Motorcycle said recalling. "She was like, 4 when she met us. We had to rescue her family…."

_How can she still remember us?_ Black and Yellow bleeped.

"She is very intelligent for her age," Red and Blue said.

"Umm…Optimus….Prime!" I recalled. "And…Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee!"

"Serena. What a young lady you have become," Optimus said.

"Thank you. And there was a Ratchet, right?" I said.

"Indeed," Optimus said.

"There's some new people you are going to meet," Arcee said. "Some actual people."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah! And they'll love you!" Bulkhead said.

_I have a feeling this is the beginning of an adventure,_ I thought.

_**Wazzup, my peoples?**_

_**Transformers Prime: The Guardian Chronicles had to be removed, because it sucked. **_

_**But! Good news! **_

_**This is the redo!**_

_**Hope you enjoy TFP: Heroes**_

_**The title will mean something later on, FYI.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Story

_**Hey! Sorry for the late chapter! **_

_**But it's here! YEAH!**_

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\ Decepticon Warship: 2300 hours.**_

Starscream walked down the huge barren hallway. Megatron had been gone for 3 days. What was taking him? Just then, a jet plane flew in on the landing platform.

Speak of the devil, as they say.

"Star..scream…." Megatron said weakly. "Energon…"

Starscream paged Knock Out. "Knock Out, prepare sickbay. And bring some Energon," Starscream ordered.

"So, master. What did you discover while you were out?" Starscream asked, as they walked down the hallway to sickbay. "Do you….recall that young….very intelligent girl…..that we tried to abduct because…." Megatron started.

"Indeed, indeed. We needed her to decode Cybotronian messages and problems that even we couldn't figure out. And we threatened the death of her parents if she didn't do so," Starscream recalled.

"Yes….She has grown…and wears Energon around her neck… and the Autobots have rediscovered her….she is taking refuge with them," Megatron said, angrily.

"What ever do we need her for this time, master?" Starscream asked.

They arrived at sickbay. Knock Out was standing with Energon at hand.

"While I was out…I went to the desert….there was a picture with an odd message…a Cybotronian message from Decepticons of old... It was a code….for the ultimate weapon….to destroy a planet, and without it exploding, but wipe out all living things. Think of the possibilities, Starscream! We can rebuild Cybertron! ," Megatron explained.

Starscream gave an evil grin. "That only the girl can figure out?" he said.

Yes, but she cannot live! We must terminate all humans! After we get what we need, we shall kill her," Megatron said, evilly. He then laughed manically. "But before we do that, let's let her create a bigger bond with the Autobots..So I can watch them _suffer!"_

"Forgive me, master, but what if we need her again?" Starscream asked.

"Fool! We won't need her again! The war will be won! The Autobots will be extinguished! Human kind will be terminated! So we might as well, terminate her, too!" Megatron said.

Knock Out smiled. "I like it," he said.

"We shall wait a month. Earth…. Is not going anywhere." Megatron said.

~0~0~0~0~0

_**/Serena POV\\ Autobot base, 0000 hours.**_

I lean my head on Optimus's window.

I was tired, bloody and in shock.

Good thing it was summer. Though I'm 11, I'm going into 7th grade next year. My grades were so good, they had me skip a grade. I'm coming from the 5th grade.

As we rolled into the base, the one I remember as Ratchet was looking grumpy.

It was midnight, after all.

"Optimus, did you get the girl?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. But she needs first aid immediately. Will you get the human first aid kit?" Optimus asked.

As Ratchet handed me the kit, he asked "Do you need assistance?"

"No, I can manage, thank you," I replied.

I got some gauze out and medical tape and taped it to my face wound.

"Uhh…Is there a bathroom or someplace private?" I asked.

"Yes. Just go into that hallway," Ratchet said. As I wrapped the bandage around my stomach, I heard whispers.

"We have enough humans, Optimus! We don't need to put another one's life at stake!" Ratchet whispered intensely

"I agree, Ratchet. But Serena's parents died long ago. She has nowhere to go," Optimus whispered gently.

"She has a foster parent…. Gloria James…"

I walked in.

"She is a drunk and a hooker. I have to fend for myself. I've been grocery shopping since I was 4, and I had to buy my own clothes…I had to make my own meals," I tried to say calmly.

"…You've been doing that since you were 4?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah. She neglected me from the first moment I walked into that house."

"How do you earn money?" Bulkhead asked.

"….I perform. I play the piano and sing for, parties, weddings, that kind of stuff. When I need money fast, I take some of Gloria's' money," I explained.

"Stealing is very wrong, Serena," Ratchet said.

"I know, and I shouldn't…"

"I second hand that opinion, Ratchet. But, if you want to _survive,_ then I am afraid there is no other option," Optimus said.

"….I remember so little… of how we met.." I asked.

"It was seven years ago.. Agent Fowler called us and said some government servers were kidnapped by the Decepticons…" Optimus started.

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\**_

"Prime! Prime!" Agent Fowler boomed on the computer. Optimus sighed. Did Fowler really have to shout?

"Yes, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"2 government workers and their daughter were kidnapped by the Decepticons. The girl was wanted for information. She is 4 years of age. Megatron is certain that she can figure out an important part of your history. And if she doesn't, her parents will be killed." Fowler explained.

Optimus glared.

"Autobots! We must get to the Decepticon warship now. Ratchet, prepare a ground bridge."

As the portal opened, Optimus shouted "Roll out!"

They were then on the Cons warship. They transformed, then pulled out their weapons.

"Cliffjumper, go and check to see if it's clear," Arcee asked.

Cliffjumper slowly and carefully checked around the corner.

"Clear," he confirmed.

The Autobots heard screaming of a little girl behind a door.

"No! I will never give the information to you!" She shouted.

"Suit yourself," a guard said. The girl started screaming in pain.

Optimus kicked open the door.

"Surrender," he told the guards in a frightening voice. He was pissed.

All the guards put their hands and weapons down and started to tremble.

"We need back-" The guard started, but Arcee kicked him in the head.

Optimus approached the girl. He broke the chains and put her in his hand carefully. The girl looked amazed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ye-ye-yes…" she stuttered.

"It's ok, hon. We're here to save you," Arcee said.

"What did they do to you?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I…I think they broke my arm and my leg…and…this big one…cut my back really deep…" she said.

The Autobots were amazed. This girl wasn't crying or throwing a tantrum like they anticipated. And Fowler was right…she was very intelligent.

"We need to get her out of here… we must not pursue Megatron now," Optimus said. "Prepare a ground bridge, Ratchet."

The girl started to quietly sob as they walked in the bridge.

"What is the matter?" Optimus asked gently.

"I…put my parents in danger. They said if that I didn't give them the information they needed, they would find them," she said.

They entered the base.

"That will not happen," Optimus said, "I assure you,"

She nodded in understanding.

"A girl?" Ratchet said.

"What is your name?" Arcee asked, ignoring him.

"Serena Caroline. It's all one name, but I don't care what you call me," she said.

Just then Fowler came in with Camilla and John Tesner.

"Prime, step aside. We must erase her memories," Fowler said.

_**/Serena POV\\**_

"Wow," I said. "That's…how it happened."

I felt something tingle on my chest. It was coming from my necklace that was tucked inside my shirt.

I pulled it out. It was…glowing.

I saw Ratchets eyebrows raise.

"Serena, step closer to Optimus," he said.

I did as I was told. My necklace started glowing like mad.

"By….the…all spark…" Ratchet stuttered. "That…is not Energon….it is a missing shard from the Matrix of Leadership,"

Optimus' face went from neutral to deeply surprised.


	3. Chapter 3: Wounded Again

_**((Mother of Primus that took a while! Well, at least it came! ENJOY!))**_

_**(((Warning: Child getting stabbed by adult. Skip when Serena goes back to Glorias if you must.)))**_

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\ Autobot Base, 1200 hours.**_

Silence.

That's all that filled the base. All Ratchet could hear was Serena's light breathing in her sleep. Certainly, Ratchet didn't feel "that way" for Serena, but he noticed that she was a very beautiful human. She had tan skin, big light blue eyes and long, strawberry blonde hair that just reached her buttocks. (a/n: Ratchet does not feel "that way". I don't want some fan couple that doesn't make sense, like Arcee and Knockout. BTW, WTF with that? It's just a FRIENDLY RELATIONSHIP. Plus I don't know any other intelligent word for butt.)

She was also was…meek. Ratchet wasn't used to a human so quiet. Then, Ratchet heard a yawn.

"Good morning," Ratchet said.

"Hey," Serena said, getting off of the couch.

"Your wounds?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine. Hey, where are the others?"

"Well.." Just then, the computer beeped. All of the vehicular modes of the Autobots arrived.

Emerging from Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee were familiar kids. The names of Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai(who made fun of Serena), and Rafael Esquivel.

_**/Serena POV\\**_

Then came my shyness instincts. I hated when this happened. After the death of my parents, I trusted no one. Causing me to be shy. I was just quiet.

"Serena, this is.." Bulkhead said.

"I know," I said sounding harsh. "I mean..I know them from school,"

Miko studied Serena.

"Hey, I know you!" Miko said.

"Yeah…you kinda made fun of me…" I said.

Miko looked confused.

"Huh? OH. This happens all the time. There was this other Asian girl named…Chan? Yeah. She looks a lot like me. Then she went back to Japan," Miko said. I didn't believe her.

"I know what you're thinking. She's not lying. It's actually true. She was in homeroom with me," Jack said.

Ok, Jack Darby doesn't lie.(Probably had to a couple of times,) Him, I could believe.

I felt dumb.

"Sorry we got off the wrong foot. I'm…Serena…" I said.

"Miko," she said like 1,000 times more enthusiastic than me.

Speaking of feet…I left Glorias place without shoes. My bare toes, nails painted purple, wiggled.

"Ratchet, will you bridge me to the forest which I came from?" I asked.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet snapped. "You are not going back to that horrid woman!"

Everyone stared at Ratchet.

"Did…Ratchet just…_care?_" Miko said in shock.

"Yes," Arcee said, optics wide as the moon, "Yes he did,"

"I just need to get my things. I'll be back, Ratchet." I promised.

"Ratchet, I second hand your opinion," Optimus said. "But, she will be fine. She is not going to stay for seven more years,"

Ratchet sighed. He pulled the lever of the ground bridge

"_Make it quick," _Ratchet said rather scary.

I nodded and stepped into the portal.

_**/Serena POV\\ Glorias house, 1300 hours**_

_**((A/N: I am warning you now, this is really intense. Read if you will.))**_

I stepped into the dark house.

I went upstairs to my room very quietly. I grabbed my shoes, laptop, guitar, a lot of clothes, my keyboard, my Ipod and all of my books.

"Where the hell have you been? And why are you all bloody?" I heard someone snarl.

Damn, it's Gloria.

"Around," I said, moving past her and going down stairs.

"Damn it Serena! You have to stay here. I'm your foster parent, not one of your (very bad word) friends' parents,"

I don't have any friends, I thought.

I headed toward the door.

"NO!" Gloria screamed.

I ran to the back door in the kitchen. I was about to open the door when I felt an agonizing, sharp pain in my back. I started to breathe heavily.

Gloria had grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed me.

"I never should have accepted that damn request. I always hated you, Serena. You know why I didn't want you to leave? I could've lost my job. I'm done with you." Gloria snarled.

She ripped the knife out painfully.

She threw me out the door with my things. I puddle of blood was on the grass.

I grabbed my phone and called base.

I walked to the forest. Good thing it was near.

I collapsed and everything went black.

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\**_

Optimus and Ratchet were bridged to where Serena was.

They both gasped. She was on the ground, bleeding severely.

Optimus knew who did this. So did Ratchet.

Optimus sent a transmission back to base.

"Arcee," he said, a lot of anger in his voice. "Call Agent Fowler immediately and bridge us back."

Optimus picked up the girl and her things.

"I should have never let her come," Ratchet growled.

_**/Back at Base\**_

"You called, Prime?" Agent Fowler asked.

"As you can see, Serena has been abused, by this so called 'foster parent' Gloria Thompson," Ratchet said angrily.

Fowler's eyes widened to Serena's wounds.

"I'll call the FBI immediately," he said grimly.

"Jack, call your.." Ratchet started.

"On her way," he said.

Just then, June Darby's old car approached.

She ran over to Serena and started to go into mom mode.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She yelled. She pulled up Serena's zip up and looked at the stab wound.

"We have to get her to the hospital. NOW." June said.

"Wait just a second June," Ratchet said. "Take that necklace off of her and apply it _carefully _to the wound,"

June looked at him like he was insane, but she did as she was told. She took the necklace off and applied it to the stab wound. It stopped bleeding….and it was somewhat healed!

Then, the Matrix Shard turned into black dust.

"What the hell…?" June said in amazement.

"Serena was wrong. She is worthy…..the Shard wouldn't have healed her if she wasn't," Ratchet said.

Optimus was relieved, and looked at the unconscious girl. She was regaining her color.

"Still, that asshole could have hit an artery…" June said.

"Yes. Please take her to the hospital." Ratchet said.

June carried the girl to her car.

"And, June?" Ratchet said.

"Yes?"

"Please don't curse so much."

June rolled her eyes and started the car.

_**/Serena POV\\ Jasper Hospice, 1800 hours.**_

I jolted awake.

I was in a hospital bed with a bandage around my waist.

I peaked at my wound. It was still bleeding a little bit, but wasn't as bad as before.

Then I noticed the necklace wasn't around my neck.

I started to panic a little. I had lost something important…that piece was inside Optimus, keeping him a Prime.

Then I started to freak out a lot.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"C-come in," I said.

The door opened to reveal Jack, Raf and Miko.

"Hi, Serena," Miko said. She had a look of great concern on her face.

"Hey, Miko," I said.

"We're not the only ones here," Jack said. He pointed toward the window.

I looked out and saw a blue and red semi truck, a yellow and black Camero, a blue motorcycle, a green jeep and an ambulance.

I grinned widely and waved. They all flickered their headlights at me.

"Serena, you're going to be ok, right?" Miko asked. I looked at her face. She was about to cry.

"Yeah Miko," I said, almost crying myself. I reached over and gave her a hug.

"I'll be ok,"

I haven't felt this way in a long time. No one has ever cared for me since I was 4.

"Gloria didn't hit anything. She was really close to hitting an artery though," Jack explained.

I looked at him for a long time.

"My mom is a nurse."

Ok, good enough.

"OH!" Miko said.

She pulled something out of her pocket.

"This is from the Bots and us," Raf said.

It was a beautiful chocker with circular charms.

I gasped.

"They all mean something," Miko said. "Red is for Optimus, yellow for Bumblebee, Green for Bulkhead, blue for Arcee, white for Ratchet, dark purple for me, grey for Jack and orange for Raf,"

The charms went around the whole necklace.

"The Matrix shard got destroyed, so we got that for you," Jack said.

"It's…beautiful! Thank you so much!" I said.

I mouthed thank you to the Bots.

They flickered back what looked like "Your Welcome"

_**Hey guys! FIVE PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD! Sorry for the late chapter!**_

_**Chapter 4 will come quicker! I promise!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Knockout, the Worst Nightmare

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\ Nemesis, 1000 hours**_

_****((I don't own the TV show Bones or Temperance Brennan))**_

Starscream sighed as he looked out at barren space. He was mumbling about wanting to get that girl and how he didn't have an idea as great as that

"Commander Starscream?" said a voice that startled Starscream.

Starscream rolled his optics.

It was Knockout.

"Shouldn't you be in sickbay taking care of the wounded warriors?" Starscream snapped.

"They are fine at the moment," Knockout replied.

Starscream went back to looking at space.

"I couldn't help but hear you talking to yourself," Knockout explained, amused.

Starscream growled angrily.

"And I totally agree with you. I don't see why Lord Megatron won't let us get our hands on the girl sooner,"

Starscream was surprised, but went along with it.

"He said he wants to let her bond grow stronger with the Autobots so he can watch them suffer when he tells them that she is dead, because he plans to kill her after she has read the manuscript and picture. Why keep her alive? All the rest of humanity will be destroyed," Starscream explained.

"Uh….that's a bit harsh...Killing a human child," Knockout said. Damn it, he thought, why am I caring about a human vermin?

"Knockout, as a Decepticon, you shouldn't care about humans!" Starscream yelled.

"Yes, sir," Knockout said sarcastically.

"LEAVE KNOCKOUT!" Starscream yelled.

As Knockout left, he wondered what made him care for that girl. He hadn't even seen her yet!

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV, \\ Autobots Base, 1100 hours**_

Serena and Miko were sitting watching an episode of **_Bones, _Serena's favorite show that she got Miko interested in. It's about a forensic anthropologist and her team solving murder, who they were, and how they got killed. **Temperance Brennan could even solve a death from 4,000 years ago! It's all in the bones. Serena could handle all the gore and blood.

Serena was done recovering. She wore the chocker wherever she went. It made her feel….safe.

"I'm going for a walk," Serena said, bored.

"_Absolutely NOT!" _Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet, it's been 3 freaking days! I'm bored! And, I'm also done recovering!" Serena argued.

Ratchet sighed.

"And, Gloria was arrested. I'm in her court case in a week."

"Fine," Ratchet said. "Just..just be careful."

_**/Serena POV\\**_

I went to the forest. The giant footprint of Megatron was still implanted in the ground. It was huge.

Just then, a red sports car went by on the road not too far from the forest. Weird.

But the sound of its motor got closer and closer and closer.

Before she knew it, there was the red sports car, sitting right in front of her.

Then, it transformed.

It was a Con, staring right down at her.

I was scared to the core, but it wanted to abduct me.

Well, I guess that's better than being killed.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," it said.

I sniggered. And then went to laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" it demanded.

"That's illogical." I decided to go Temperance Brennan on him. "A nightmare is a bad illusion in your sleep. And what do you watch? Cheesy horror movies? Please. I've heard that so many times."

It looked pissed.

Mission accomplished.

"Well, I am a Decepticon, and the name is Knockout. I am here to abduct you."

"What if I run?"

"Then you're just making it easier."

When he said that, I bolted.

But I just ended up getting grabbed.

Little did he know, there was a cell phone in a place no one would look.

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV,\\ Autobot Base**_

"Ratchet, do you know where Serena is?" Optimus asked. As her guardian, he must know where she is at all times.

"She went for a walk almost 3 hours ago. I'm starting to get concerned." Ratchet replied.

Optimus called Serena's phone.

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\ **_

Serena felt her phone vibrate in her bra strap. It may seem obvious, but it was well hidden due to Serena's shirt.

She got it out carefully.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Serena," It was Optimus. "Where are you?"

"In a Decepticon vehicular mode,"

Silence.

"Ratchet, bridge me to the signal of Serena's phone,"

Then he hung up.

She quickly put her phone back in her bra strap.

Ok, it is weird, but it's a key to survival.

Just then, on the other side of the road, the Autobots came out of a bridge.

Optimus bumped Knockout, leaving a nasty scratch.

Oh my.

This won't end well.

Knockout opened the door on the side Serena was in and she landed on the road. He then transformed, along with the others.

"That was a ." Knockout snarled.

Optimus pulled out his gun.

"Later!" Knockout said, went back to his vehicle mode and drove away.

_**/Serena POV\\**_

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," I said.

"Serena, you just went on a simple walk. There is no fault there," Optimus said.

He had a point.

But, based on what I heard Knockout say, something is up.

"Optimus, the Cons are up to something. And I'm involved. I heard Knockout say 'I have the girl. We'll have that destroyer in no time!' I explained.

Optimus looked concerned.

"Remember when they kidnapped me when I was 4? Well, they want me for the same reason: My intelligence."

Optimus sighed. "Serena, do you have any more information on this?"

"Sorry, but no." I said.

Optimus nodded.

"We will investigate further tomorrow. For now, you must get your rest," he said.

"Ok. Good night, Optimus," I said.

"Good night, Serena.

_**Nawww! You guys! When I read those reviews I just had to put another chapter up! Thanks so much!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Movie and the Truth

_**** means I don't own this and that it belongs to its rightful owner or company.**_

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\ Nemesis**_

"KNOCKOUT, YOU IDIOT!" Megatron boomed. "I SAID WE WILL WAIT ONE EARTH MONTH!"

"Lord Megatron…I apologize...Just…me and Commander Starscream is impatient…"

"THE HELL WITH PATIENCE!"

"Lord Megatron, please!"

"GRRR! I'll deal with you later!" Megatron rumbled.

He then marched down the hall.

He had a certain commander to deal with first.

_**/Serena POV\\ Autobot base**_

"Serena, your safety is essential to us," Ratchet explained. "You are not to leave base…"

"Ratchet," I whined.

"Let me finish!" he said. "Without an Autobot present. Our job is to _protect _you, not to put you in more danger!"

"But…but...but Ratchet!"

"Optimus' orders," he said.

I groaned. Well, Jack, Raf and Miko would be here any minute. To pass the time I watched videos on **YouTube on my laptop.

Then, Arcee, Bulk and Bee drove in.

Miko hopped out of Bulkhead like a child would on Christmas morning.

"Serena!" she exclaimed. I was glad I was liked. It's been 7 years since anybody has actually liked me. I dunno why Miko cared so much though….(a/n Important. Remember for later chapter)

"Hey, Miko," I greeted.

"It's Friday, Serena!" Miko said.

"Why does it matter? Every day is a Friday. It's summer," I said

"Well, because, traditionally Friday is the end of the week, meaning that it is the end of work. So we celebrate by doing fun stuff, staying up late that kinda stuff!" Miko explained.

She had a point there.

"Anyways, we were thinking of going to see a movie!" Raf said.

"What movie?"

"**The Hunger Games," Jack said excitedly.

"YESS!" I shouted. "Wait…I'm not allowed to leave base without an Autobot!"

"We'll take Bee," Raf said.

Bee looked at us and waved while beeping.

"Ok. Just..let me get dressed and we'll go!" I said.

"First! Let's have dinner at the K.O. Burger!" Miko said.

_**/Serena POV\\**_

"Wow! That was amazing! For a fast food joint," Serena said.

"Well, one of the most popular joints in town," Jack said.

When we arrived at the movie theatre we bought our tickets and got some candy, soda and popcorn.

Then, I looked behind me and my heart started to beat out of my chest.

My crush, Jeremy, was standing right behind me. Jeremy was a year older than me and was funny, kind and…totally hot. He had black hair, hazel eyes and a memorable face. His pure white smile showed when he laughed at the joke his friends told him.

"SERENA!" Miko said "Whaddya…" She saw me totally staring at him

"Ahhh….Jeremy Hansen…not a bad choice…he is pretty cute….for a 7th grader…"

"Miko SSHH!" I said. "Let's just… go take our seats now…"

Luckily, Jeremy didn't end up in the **Hunger Games with us.

About 2 in a half hour later, it was only 8:30.

We decided to get ice cream at the ice cream parlor next door.

My phone rang. It was playing **_Hero _by Skillet. That meant it was the Base calling. I assign ringers to my contacts. It can be a song that tells the story of their lives or something that doesn't explain them at all. Depends on the song.

"Hello?"

"Serena," It was Ratchet.

"That's me,"

"It's 8:30! Come ho-"

Before Ratchet could finish, I hung up.

"Who was it?" Miko asked.

"Ratchet, panicking because its 8:30."

"Jeez! Can't the guy give you a little freedom? He's not your parent!" Miko said.

"I dunno who is though," I said. I continued to eat my cookies and cream ice cream. (Possibly the biggest bowl of ice cream I've ever eaten!)

"Sorry Serena…I didn't mean…"

"It's ok," I said. "I was so young, so it took a little longer to heal. But I'm fine now. I have Optimus. He is the closest I've had to a father," Oh crap.

"Wait…I thought your father died along with your mom," Jack said.

I sighed.

"My dad…left when I was really young. I don't like to tell what really happened, that's why I say that he was there when my mom died. But…he was here, in Jasper. He owned some weapon building company and he…got killed somehow…But my parents divorced when I was born. Optimus is like the father I never had. He's….always there. Unlike my dad."

I finished my ice cream while telling the story. I felt a warm tear go down my eye.

"..Let's get back to base," Jack said.

"Ok," we all said at the same time.

_**Aww! That's really sad about Serena's dad!**_

_**To be continued in chapter 6….**_


	6. Chapter 6: On Enemy Lines

_****means I don't own it and that it belongs to its owner.**_

* * *

_**/Serena POV\\ 10:30 (a/n: Regular time is easier XD)**_

"So, your mom lied to you?" Jack asked. We decided not to head back to HQ, but walk down town and bought some chocolate bars. We were sitting in the park, eating them.

"Yeah. She didn't want me to know the truth. I didn't know that he was actually her boyfriend. He was always busy with government crap along with my mom. He was also a huge jerk," I explained. "He got me a gum wrapper for my birthday,"

That reminded me, my birthday was in two weeks! June 17th was the day Serena Caroline Anastasia Tesner was born! (a/n Serena Caroline is all one name. Anastasia is her middle name)

"Oh right! My 12th birthday is on the 17th!" I exclaimed.

"Ok. We'll keep that in mind," Miko said.

* * *

_**/Back at Base\ Midnight.**_

It was quiet back at the base. For the next hour and a half we left the park and Bee took us for a drive, while listening to **Skillet and **Evanescence and **Linkin Park. We rocked out to **Bring me to life, **Going Under, **Lithium and a lot of other songs by Evanescence and **Hero, **Comatose, **Rebirthing, **Awake and Alive and **Monster by Skillet, and **New Divide, **In the End and in the middle of **One Step Closer, we reached base.

"Ok, I'm going to go to my room," (a/n Serena has her own room down that big hallway. The FBI helped her move all of her stuff to her room,)

"Shh, make sure Ratchet doesn't hear us!" Miko whispered loudly.

"Oh right. Ratchet was probably pissed. It's no big deal, though, he would have told Bee to drive us home…Unless…" I whispered

"Bee hung up on him," Jack whispered a bit angrily.

We all looked at Bee.

_What? You were all having fun! _He bleeped.

"He said 'What? You were all having fun!" Raf whispered.

"So, fun is more important than safety!" said a voice.

Damn! It was Ratchet!

"Calm down, Ratchet! Not a scratch on us!" Miko said.

"And this is also Bumblebees fault! If he would have driven you back…"

"Ratchet, did Optimus want us back at 8:30 or _you?_" I asked.

Silence.

Sweet! I had him!

He sighed.

"Where is Optimus? And the others?" I asked.

"They went to investigate the plans they had about you," Ratchet explained.

Guilt struck me.

Then, I had a plan.

"Well, I'm tired! G'night, guys!" I yawned.

I walked into my room. This was dumb, but I had to do it!

* * *

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\ Nemesis**_

"Lord Megatron!" the guard said. "There are Autobots on the ship!"

Megatron knew what was going on. They wanted to know more about what was going on with the girl.

Looks like he has to retrieve the girl earlier than expected.

He called for Knockout.

"Knockout, find the girl and bring her to me! Hurry!"

"She is at the base," Knockout said.

Megatron growled.

Just then, a green portal opened, and a girl walked through it.

She froze with fear.

_**/Serena POV\\ **_

Yeah. This was dumb!

I stood there as Megatons' devious smile spread across his face.

"Perfect," he said.

"Oh crap." I said. I made a break for it.

But he just stuck his hand out and grabbed me.

"Off to the brig for you!" he said.

The halls were huge. I could hear the guns of the Bots fighting off the guards.

When we got to the brig, he threw me to the floor.

He pulled something up on the computer.

"Identify this, and the Autobots…will live," he said.

He held up a button! Oh damn… there was a bomb the hall they were fighting in!

I couldn't be selfish and let my friends die! But my whole planet is at stake, too. Who well I have left?

Unless….Megatron planned to kill me afterward.

Damn, I'm glad I'm smart!

"…No." I said.

"The plans, girl!" Megatron snarled.

"First of all, call me Serena. That is my name! S-E-R-E-N-A. And second of all, you will never get those plans from me, you damned piece of metal!" I shouted.

Smart, Serena.

Just. Damn. Smart.

"Fine…." He said.

He turned around towards the button.

Think fast! I thought.

I found a gun. Weird…it was my size…a man was killed here.

It was a rocket launcher.

Hell. _Yes._

I shot the launcher at him. It hit his back. Energon was leaking everywhere, and he was on the floor. I shot one at the door, and I felt like a super agent.

This was freaking sweet.

I ran to the hall where the gun shots were coming from.

When I got to the hall, there were _tons _of Cons.

Arcee spotted me.

"_SERENA! _What are you doing here?" She screamed. The other Bots saw me.

Great. Just great.

Just then, Starscream came and shot a huge missile was shot at me. It was going really fast.

I stood frozen while the missile went toward me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it to hit. But it didn't hit when I expected it to.

Instead, I heard a scream. The scream of Arcee and Optimus.

I opened my eyes, and saw my guardian on the floor, leaking Energon everywhere.

* * *

_**Yesh. A cliffhanger! MWAHHHAHAHAHAH!**_

_**What will happen next!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen Hero

_**You guys are lucky. I love writing this story so much that you don't have to wait 3-4 days or even 1-3 months for the next chapter! XD**_

_**Any who, here is chapter 7: Fallen Hero**_

* * *

_**/Serena POV\\ Autobot Base, Sick Bay, 5:00 am **_

I was disgusted with myself. Devastated, really low self esteem, kept repeating to myself _I am ass, I am a stupid dumbass, and I am a selfish dumb craphead who doesn't deserve to live!_

I had tears of anger, regret and sadness in my eyes.

This was my fault.

This was all my fault.

My guardian had taken a missile because of me. This wasn't a regular missile. Starscream had just gotten larger, deadlier, and absolutely fatal to any Bot or Con who got into its way.

That's how Ratchet identified it.

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I hated myself at that moment.

I tried to calm, but every time I looked at Optimus, the anger kept rolling in.

"…I am going for a walk." I said. My voice cracked like I was about to cry.

"Serena…" Ratchet started.

"Just…let me go," I said. That's when I started crying.

"S-Serena…" Arcee stuttered.

I started a bridge as quickly as I could and left. I couldn't stand to see my unconscious guardian anymore. It brought back to much. A flash of my mom and John getting killed blinded me, then one of Optimus getting shot.

That moment, I realized that Optimus…was all I had. And the bots, Miko, Jack and Raf…they saved me. They were my heroes.(A\N NOW YOU KNOW WHAT THE TITLE MEANS!:D)

I started crying really bad at the point. I collapsed a ways from base, and the sun was rising.

I heard a whir of an engine behind me, then the transforming noise.

"Serena," It was Arcee. "Serena," she said comfortingly. "It's not your fault."

I could barely speak.

"It is! I…I went to the Nemesis on _my…_behalf! I'm so selfish! Optimus is all I have left! I..I…I"

"Serena, its ok… You weren't being selfish. That's why you went on the Nemesis. You said it yourself." Arcee said. "Come back to base, hon. Please." She transformed into her vehicle mode. I wiped my tears and hopped on.

The morning breeze was blowing on my face. It allowed me to relax, and I breathed it in slowly. Optimus would be ok. I knew he would.

When we reached base, though, my hope had been turned into denial and sadness.

"Optimus is….dying…" Ratchet said, sounding sad and in pain.

* * *

D': OPTIMUS!


	8. Chapter 8: Tragedy

_**Basically, this is a little bit like the TFP episode Orion Pax and Transformers 2. But this is my version, and a relic that I made up.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**/Serena POV\\ 7:00 am**_

* * *

"W-what?" I said. Optimus was…..dying?

The tears came back, and started running down my face.

My guardian….was dying.

"S-Serena…" Optimus whispered.

I ran over to him as fast as I could.

"Y-yes?" I said, tearful.

"I..want you to know…this is not your fault…"

"Yes it is…or you wouldn't be laying here, dying!" I exclaimed.

"Serena….you are…brave…strong..and courageous..it has been an honor…being your guardian…and I…care a lot about you…"

Tears started going at super speed at that point.

"You're going to be ok Optimus…"

"And it has been…an honor…serving with you all.."

No…he…he won't….no….

"Optimus, you're gonna be ok!" I said.

"Serena….be…careful…" That's when his bright blue optics faded to black.

There were enough tears to fill a dam that were coming out of my eyes.

Optimus Prime was….gone.

* * *

_**I know it is a short chapter, and a sad chapter, but bear with me!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Quest for the Relic Part 1

_**/Serena POV\\**_

* * *

I collapsed to the floor.

Ratchet hit his fist on a wall, Bumblebee put his head down, Bulkhead put his face into his hand and Arcee….started sobbing.

I ran out to the base as fast as I could, and screamed his name. The memories came flashing back, blinding me. They were of my mom and John dying, of Optimus…. It was all too much. Optimus was all I had! And now he was gone.

Starscream would pay….he would pay…

My phone rang. It was the base.

"Serena….there is a way…." Ratchet said.

I ran back in as fast as I could.

"What? What is it?" I exclaimed.

"It is something youmust do. Remember when the Matrix shard saved you?"

"…..Yes….?" I said.

"You are worthy of being a leader. You have to find an ancient relic….that only a leader can hold and wield. It can bring a Cybotronian back to life! It can only be used every 900 years. It is usable. But this is the last time it can be used. After we use it on Optimus, it will be destroyed!"

Yes! There was still hope!

"You have to. But you must be accompanied and have weapons. Jack will have to come with you. You two are both leaders," Ratchet said.

Ratchet dialed Jacks phone.

"Ugghhh..." Said a tired sounding Jack. "What is it, Ratchet?"

"Optimus'…spark has been extinguished. But there is still hope! You need to help Serena on an important mission,"

"OPTIMUS' SPARK IS WHAT?" Jack cried. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"UNLESS YOU WANT OPTIMUS TO STAY THAT WAY, ARCEE IS WAITING." I shouted.

* * *

_**(Serena Armor will be on DeviantArt when I get around to it. My account was deleted, so…yeah)**_

Agent Fowler had brought us all kinds of weapons, and even armor.

I chose a sword that had a slightly curved blade, and a sniper. They would both affect a con. Hell yeah!

I chose a silver armor that fitted me perfectly, and had swirls and roses on it.

Jack had chosen a sniper and a rocket launcher. His armor was perfect for him too.

"The relic is in a forest in Greece," Ratchet said. "This device will beep when you are getting close," Ratchet handed me a device.

", The Decepticons could be after it too, so they can destroy it before you get it to Optimus, So guard it and please be careful!" he said, knelling down to us. I took his large hand. It was warm…

"We will Ratchet," I said.

He nodded and opened the emerald green portal. I took one last look at my guardian, and put my hand on the red charm that my chocker had. My eyes shone with tears. But I had to make haste. I went through the portal with Jack.

We willsave Optimus, I thought.

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\Nemesis, **_

Megatron lay on the slab. He had been like this for four hours. Knockout had just gotten done repairing his back. Surprisingly, he did well. Soundwave walked in.

"Soundwave," Megatron said. Soundwave played a video of Optimus dying.

Megatron laughed maniacally and very loud.

"YES! Optimus Prime is _dead! _ Who killed him?" he said.

Soundwave showed a video of Starscream shooting a missile at Serena and Optimus taking it for her.

Megatron just lay still, gaping at what he just saw.

_**/Serena POV\\ Greek Forest**_

No sign of the relic.

We were in a Greek forest, the sun shone through the tall, green trees. There was not a sign of any dampness whatsoever.

"Jack, we've been here for 2 hours, and we haven't found it!" I said

"Don't lose hope, Sera," he said.

"Sera?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think it should be your nickname,"

"Serena is my nickname," I said. "My full name is Serena Caroline. But I like Sera,"

Sera. (a/n not SEE-rah, SAR-rah. Just spelled differently.) I liked it.

"Optimus gave me the nickname Serena. Before that all happened, my mom and John would call me Serena Caroline, but there was this space I couldn't remember. But ever since, they called me Serena. Sera is awesome, though. I've always like the name," I explained.

Just then, the meter started to beep. But it wasn't beeping because of the relic; it was beeping because a con was coming.

"Damn. We've got company," I said.

It was a red sports car. Ugh.

Knockout transformed into his Con form

"Hey, Serena. Long time no see," he greeted sarcastically. "So…Prime is dead…. What a shame."

I took out my sniper and shot it at him. It created a little hole, and Energon was leaking down.

Jack took out his rocket launcher. That's when Knockout retreated.

Coward. But I then saw him looping back. He transformed and grabbed me. I threw the device out to Jack.

"FIND IT, JACK!" I shouted. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"

I didn't care what the Cons did to me. I just wanted Optimus back!


	10. Chapter 10: Quest for the Relic Part 2

_**Sweet Primus eating Safeway donuts! That took a while! Sorry, its just school and stuff, so I have a lot of work….but school gets out for me on the 14**__**th**__**!**_

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\**_

"Ratchet," Jack called to base, "Sera got kidnapped by Knockout!"

"Who is Sera?"

"Who do you think? It's Serena's nickname!"

"Ok! Dear _Primus…_I'll send Arcee and Bumblebee."

_**/Serena POV\\\**_

Knockout strapped me tightly in the seatbelt.

"What do you want with me?" I screamed.

"You have the device that will lead us to the relic," he said.

Or so he thought… I tried to get to my sword, but it wasn't there! Neither was the sniper…I must've dropped it while Knockout grabbed me. Oh…I was screwed.

In front of us, a ground bridge opened. Arcee and Bumblebee emerged, weapons at hand.

Knockout transformed and threw me out. Arcee jumped, pulled out her arm blades and cut Knockout.

"AHHHHH!" Knockout screamed, and drove away.

"Serena, are you ok?" Arcee asked.

"I'm fine. Where is Jack? He has the device!"

Just then, Jack ran up.

"The device says to go north," Jack said.

"We'll accompany you guys this time," Arcee said.

We walked through the forest, going north until the device told us different. We walked and walked and walked for 3 hours, still nothing. I was beginning to lose faith. But _Ratchet _built this, so why am I worrying? Another 3 hours pass, and still no sign of the relic. Luckily, I brought my backpack. I had packed a tent, a pillow and blanket, and a couple days worth of food.

"It's getting late," Arcee said. "We should camp here for the night,"

For some reason, I didn't feel safe sleeping in my tent.

"Bee….could I sleep in your alt mode tonight?" I asked.

He bleeped in agreement and transformed. I hopped in the backseat with my pillow and blanket. Jack put up his tent then _boom. _He was out cold. Arcee was going to stay up and keep guard.

I tried to go to sleep, but it was hard. I was thinking about Optimus…would we save him? Would we find the relic?

Without even knowing it, I was crying.

I missed him.

_So much._

Arcee woke me up at 7:30. Jack and I packed up, at some food and we were on our way.

After 30 minutes, we heard something rumble in the sky. We looked up and saw it was the _Nemesis._

The Decepticons were back after us so we couldn't find the relic. Again.

They never give up, do they?

But I was ready. This time, I wouldn't hide.

I would_ fight._ I packed extra weapons. They were just like what Arcee had. They were Blood Rayne Wrist Blades.

I strapped them on my wrist. The blades stuck out past my hands.

I was ready.

For Cybertron.

For the fallen Cybertronians.

For Optimus.

We were up on a cliff, and the Decepticons landed in a big space where we could see from the cliff.

"What should we do?" Jack asked.

"We should scout down there to see what is going on," I said, pointing the scanner toward the _Nemesis' _location. It started beeping.

"Oh, scrap…" I said, going into panic mode. "THE CONS KNOW WHERE THE RELIC IS!"

Arcee transformed into her alt mode quickly.

"HOP ON!" she shouted to Jack and me.

She backed up, and then she flew of the cliff. Me and Jack were screaming like crazy. Bumblebee flew behind us, and before we knew it, we were at the _Nemesis'_ landing point. Waiting there were Megatron, Starscream Knockout and one I've never seen before called Breakdown. Megatron evilly smirked at us.

"It seems that you are too late," he said. He held up the relic, which looked like a huge crystal.

My eyes widened. No….

All hope was gone

NO.

I wouldn't let this happen! I pulled out my weapons. I charged towards Megatron, and when I reached him, I felt something painfully sharp go through me. It was Starscream's fingers, and I screamed in agony. I could feel the blood on my torso….he threw me to the ground.

"_No!_" Arcee screamed.

But when that happened, I felt something go through me….I felt my strength returning…and the blood go away. The pain in my stomach area was no longer there…I picked my weapons back up, got up slowly, my head down, and my eyes closed.

"Impossible…" Megatron said.

After he said that, my head jerked up along with my eyes.

I felt my eyes glowing, and a felt stronger.

What was going on?


	11. Chapter 11: Arise

_**|~3**__**rd**__** POV~|**_

Arcee gasped as she saw what was happening to Serena. Her eyes were brighter; she pulled out her swords, looking fearless. She jumped, and her blade went through Megatron's chest. As the relic flew up in the air, she caught it and put it in her backpack. Breakdown, Knockout and Starscream were gaping at what they just saw.

"Who's next?" she said. Her voice was quiet and whispery. Not creepy, but cool sounding.

Megatron was leaking Energon.

"Fall back, fall back!"He ordered angrily.

The Vehicons and the other Cons boarded the _Nemesis, _and the ship took off for dear life.

Serena closed her eyes and sighed. She felt her eyes go back to her natural sapphire blue eyes.

"Serena!" Arcee yelled. She ran over to her and helped her up. Serena was in pain .What…? Didn't the wound just heal? Serena got up.

"I'm fine…" she said. "Well," she said, while digging in her backpack and pulled out the relic. "At least we have the relic." She just stood there for a moment. Then she looked down at the relic and her eyes widened the size of the moon.

"WE HAVE THE FREAKING RELIC!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. She had a bright smile on her face. Everyone was happy to see Serena like her old self again.

"Ratchet….we found it! Bridge us back!" Arcee said.

_**/Serena POV\\**_

"Serena," Ratchet said. "_You _have to do this,"

"But… I dunno how!" I said.

"If you stabbed Megatron, you'll be able to do this. The words will just come,"

I sighed. I was scared.

"Ok,"

I grabbed the relic, and climbed up on Optimus, and stood on his chest. Then the relic lit up.

That's when the words came to me. I felt my eyes brighten up again. And I felt the energy flow like previously.

"_Relic of Lost Souls, please heed my call," _I said in the cool sounding voice again.

"_We have lost one very close to us. A hero who has tried to protect many, and to destroy who he has to. This mech has given us many things. _Me _many things. It is my turn to return the favor. Please, O relic, return this lost soul!"_

I felt the power course through my veins.

"_Optimus Prime, WALK THE EARTH ONCE AGAIN!"_

The relic lit up with blue light, and a beam of light went to the area of his spark. It was amazing…

I got off of the Prime, who was about to arise. I felt my eyes glowing so powerfully… Optimus got up, and looked down at me.

I felt my body and eyes return to normal. I grinned, and then dashed toward his leg and wrapped my arms around it. I felt the tears go down my face, and a giant hand on my back.

"You are extraordinary, Serena," he said.

_**Nawww! :'D how sweet!**_

_**Sorry again for the late chapter!**_

_**OPTIMUS PRIME LIVES!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Scrapheap Pt 1

_**I really, really, really wanted to put Scrapheap somewhere in this fanfic.**_

_**I know it's so soon, but I couldn't wait! (you better love me, because I had to watch the episode to get the dialogue right!)**_

_**((Should I do Orion Pax? I was not supposed to, but if you guys want it, that's alright. So put a yes or no answer in the reviews if you want me to.))**_

_**Yes, I know June wasn't around in the beginning but, I had to put her in for reasons you will discover later!**_

* * *

_**/Serena POV\\**_

When I woke up, I felt like crap. My throat hurt, I had a throbbing headache, my eyes were burning. I also noticed I was drenched in sweat.

I reached for the thermometer.

103.0

A high fever.

Ugh. I've never really been sick. Yeah, I know. You don't believe me, because Gloria could care less. But, after my parents died, I was looking through their stuff, and there was my health insurance. So I got doctor appointments, vaccines, the whole 90 yards.

I got up and looked at the mirror. I had bad dark circles and my face was really pale. Was it normal to have no shine in your eyes whatsoever?

I also felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

I got up, and walked to the fridge across the hall and got some orange juice and put some Poptarts in the toaster.

Ratchet would yell at me for eating Poptarts in the morning, but I really could care less.

After my breakfast, I went into the main room of the base.

"Morning, Ratchet," I said.

"Hello, Serena," he replied. Good, he didn't look at me.

I felt a cough coming on.

_No, no! Please, not in front of Ratchet! _ I thought.

Then, I started hacking really, _really _bad.

Awesome.

3, 2, 1….

"Serena, come here."

I sighed. When I walked over there, Ratchet took one look at me and began to freak out.

"Serena! You look awful!"

"Ratchet, it's just a—" hack, hack, a "Fever. I have medicine for it."

He sighed.

"If you're so sure," he said.

"Where is everyone?"

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee are in the arctic. There was life signals coming from there, Arcee are out for a drive, and Optimus is on patrol for the next 15 minutes,"

I nodded in understanding. I began to space out, unaware that Ratchet was saying my name.

"_Serena!_" Ratchet yelled.

"What?"

"Primus, answer me when I am talking to you," he said in relief. "That's it, you're getting scanned,"

He laid me on the table. While it was scanning, my chest started hurting. Ratchet apparently saw something bad on the scans, so he told me I had to lay down.

He called June and told her about "this spot on my lung"

June said she would be there after work, that she had a severe case on her hands at the moment.

When Bee and Bulkhead walked in, Ratchet freaked out, and had them sit down with a defrosting tube thingy on them.

"I told you Doc, we're fine!" Bulkhead said, throwing the tube off.

"The only way to be certain you're fine, Bulkhead, is to endure proper defrosting procedure! You know prolonged exposure to subzero conditions can cause permanent system damage" Ratchet argued. (A/N Wow! I think I did pretty well on that line. Thanks, Ratchet, for making this easy!)

"Ratchet, have you learned more about our arctic find?" Optimus asked, walking in with Arcee.

"Not yet," Ratchet said, looking at the computer "The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid,"

Bulkhead looked at me, and his optics widened.

"What's the matter with Serena?" He asked, concerned.

"It's too soon to know. She has a spot on her left lung I cannot identify," Ratchet replied. After that, I felt so tired, I fell asleep.

* * *

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\**_

Optimus looked down at her in concern. She was really pale, she had dark circles and was breathing heavily.

"She wasn't that bad this morning," Ratchet said.

"Did you call June?" Arcee asked.

"Yes, she'll be here in a couple of hours." Ratchet replied.

Optimus continued looking down at the girl. She coughed severely. But he knew what he had to do.

"Ratchet, open a bridge to the arctic," Optimus asked. Ratchet typed on the device and pulled the lever.

"Arcee and I will search for any clues which might explain the origin of our arctic find," Optimus explained.

"_Only _ until your sensors sound," Ratchet said, using a remote thing to light up their insignias. "Once your core temperatures turn blue, system failures are likely. They are eminent,"

Just then, Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove in.

Miko, Jack and Rafael emerged from their rides.

"Miss us, Doc Bot?" Miko asked.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Ratchet said.

"On Saturday? We have the whole weekend of! To spend with _you,_" Miko said.

"Wasn't expecting to car pool. What gives Arcee?" Jack said.

"Tag team, Jack. It's my turn for "exploration duty," she explained.

"Ugh, too bad. It's a beautiful day for I ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty, leaving me indoors" he said, giving a hint.

"_Arctic _exploration duty,"

"Indoors where it's warm," Jack said, walking off.

"The arctic? I've always wanted to see snow!" Raf said.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, but the conditions are to extreme, even for we Autobots," Optimus explained.

Rafael looked down at the floor, a bit disappointed.

"I understand," he said, looking up and smiling slightly.

Optimus and Arcee started walking into the bridge, but Optimus stopped.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball," he promised.

"That would be awesome!"

(A/N ERRR! Optimus's kindness! I'm a little sad, though because he never brought back the snowball. *pouty lip*)

Optimus stopped a little bit once more to look at Serena. He gave a sad look, and then the twosome left base.

But, something happened that no one saw.

Serena woke up with this tingly feeling. Before she knew it, she was no longer in her bed, she was in the arctic.

* * *

_**Bum bum bum !**_


	13. Chapter 13:Scrapheap Pt 2

_**Here is the link to a picture of Serena: ((Check it out, please! I worked hard on it for you guys!)) **_

_**Ok, the Doc Manager is being dumb and wont let me post the full link. So go to DeviantArt and type in OptimusRatchetBee and you can check it out on my page.**_

_**((This chapter will be focusing on Serena, Optimus and Arcee. There will be some stuff happening at base, but I don't feel like doing the whole Scraplet Invasion. This takes place 3 months after Optimus's Resurrection and that means Serena is now 12 years old. Her birthday was back in June, when she met the Bots))**_

_**/Serena POV\\**_

"What the—"I said, scared as heck. One moment, I was asleep, and now I'm sitting in the arctic.

Wait a sec…

I heard Optimus going out into the arctic with Arcee. I was barely asleep at the time, so I could hear. So Optimus and Arcee were out here! I had to find them! I began by walking, then I remembered what Optimus said:

"_I would invite you to come along, Rafael, but the conditions are too extreme. Even for we Autobots"_

Oh, god. I was screwed.

"Arcee! Optimus! Hello? Someone help me! Except if you are a Con!"

I shouldn't do that. My throat was bad enough, I can't make it worse. I felt the pain in my chest again.

Before I knew it, I was crying.

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\ Back at base**_

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Here, Now!" Ratchet yelled to the wrecker and the scout.

They both walked off.

_Sorry, Raf. Maybe later!_ Bumblebee bleeped to his friend.

"You can't boss us around because the boss is out," Bulkhead complained.

"I need some heavy lifting," Ratchet said, playing with the lever, "The ground bridge is down,"

_What? Are Arcee and Optimus ok? _Bumblebee bleeped.

"Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine; its bringing them _back _that concerns me. Bulkhead, remove those panels, chop, chop! Bumblebee, go check on Serena for me,"

Bumblebee went to the bed where the 12 year old rested. Bumblebee jumped and bleeped all panicky like.

_Ratchet! Ratchet! Serena is gone!_ Bumblebee panicked.

"_What?" _ Ratchet boomed.

He typed madly on his computer. If he could pinpoint the location of Serena's cell phone, then he could tell where she is.

He said a cuss word in Cybertronian.

"Ratchet!" Bulkhead said. "Not in front of the children!"

"Well, sorry Bulkhead. I have a good reason to curse because _Serena is in the arctic while ill and we can't bridge her back!" _Ratchet's voice boomed the whole room.

Miko and Jack paused their game. They were petrified. They had never seen Ratchet so angry.

"Ratchet, calm down! For all we know, Optimus and Arcee could've found Serena," Bulkhead said.

"How does _that _help?"

"Trust me,"

Ratchet sighed.

"I just hope she's ok,"

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\**_

Optimus was climbing down a giant wall of ice, scanner at hand. Not a clue in sight. Just then, his insignia lit up and made a beeping sound.

He called Arcee.

"Arcee, what's your status?"

Arcee's insignia lit up and made the sound.

"My sensor's going off. Guess we should call for pick up before things get chilly,"

"Optimus to base. Core temperatures have reached the blue zone. Requesting for a ground bridge," But all he heard back was static. Little did they know the situation back at base…

Optimus then heard a scream. It was faint…he listened.

"_Arcee! Optimus! Where are you? Help!" _

The voice sounded familiar….all the children were back at base….this wasn't possible…

He listened again.

"_Help! It's Serena, guys!" _

"Serena?" Optimus said. What was she doing out here? He saw Arcee at the bottom of the cliff.

"I heard her, too!" she said.

Optimus didn't even bother climbing down. He just jumped off the cliff. They both got a little closer to where the voice was

"Serena!" Arcee shouted. "Over here!"

About two minutes later, they saw the 12 year old running to them. She looked _awful. _

"How did you get out here?" Arcee asked.

"I…dunno…" She was breathing heavily. She fell to the ground. Optimus and Arcee looked at her. She was even paler, her lips were blue, and she had even darker circles.

"Serena, stay with us!" Optimus exclaimed.

"I'm….here…" she said, then groaned. Her guardian picked her up and put her on his shoulder. She was strong enough to sit up.

They trudged through the blizzard. They felt themselves getting colder and colder every minute.

"Optimus to base, do you read? Serena is also…" he said. Arcee collapsed to the ground.

Optimus walked up to her and helped her up.

"Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? I here Miami's beautiful this time of year," she said, brushing herself off. "And, it would benefit Serena,"

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant, Arcee. The attempt would take too much energy, and hasten the freezing process," he explained. "Until Ratchet sends for us, and he will, our best option is to seek shelter, and insulate ourselves,"

(A/N: I love how Optimus talks :3)

"Sounds…like…a plan," Serena said. She then felt a sharp pain in her chest. She screamed in agony.

"Serena! What's wrong?" Arcee asked.

"There's been this pain in my chest…ugh…it just got worse," she said, starting to breathe even harder. Sitting up was too hard for her. She just decided to lie down, which surprisingly was comfortable.

"Hey… there's a spot," Arcee said. They trudged to the spot, and sat down. Optimus carefully put Serena down next to him. The girl was looking weaker every minute.

She was wearing only a tank top and pajama bottoms. (A/N That would suck.)

About 20 minutes passed. Serena and Arcee passed out at about 5 minutes. Serena would groan in her sleep because of the pains in her chest.

Optimus noticed both of them weren't moving.

"Arcee, Serena, wake up," he ordered. Arcee woke up.

"Just…resting my eyes,"

Serena wasn't moving or opening her eyes. She was leaning on Optimus, but he noticed he couldn't feel her breathe.

"Serena," Optimus said, panic in his voice.

She moved, and then groaned.

"Yeah?"

Optimus and Arcee sighed in relief.

Serena groaned again, and buried her face on Optimus and her arms.

He looked at her in concern, then continued talking.

"The longer we remain alert, we remain _alive,_" he pointed out.

"What do you suggest?" She asked. "Wait…how about a game? Let's play "Who's Screwed up Back at Base."

"I'm gonna be the one that has screwed up the most," Serena said, muffled.

"Our predicament may be caused by a malfunction," Optimus said.

"Caused by Bulkhead," Arcee replied. "No comm. Link, probably no power….the big lug must have tripped over a cord!"

"God, Arcee, don't go pointing…fingers. Things are never as they seem…." Serena pointed out.

"Yeah, well…he's never been too graceful," she said. She turned to Optimus.

"Remember when we first arrived at Earth?" she asked. "And Bulkhead tripped over those power lines?" she chuckled. "Who knew he could dance like that?"

Serena pulled her head up, and laughed lightly.

"Oh, Bulkhead," she said.

"Bulkhead may be….too large for this world, but his inner strength is without bounds." He said. "One should not be judged by size alone,"

"Like when Serena resurrected you. She had her doubts that she was 'too small' to fight the Decepticons… but you should have seen what she did to Megatron," Arcee said.

Serena chuckled lightly.

"Don't bring me into this," she said.

"Serena…can I ask you one thing?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah,"

"Why didn't you finish Megatron?"

She looked down, still leaning on her guardian.

She didn't say anything for a long time.

"Because, Arcee. There is a difference between doing what you want, and doing what's right. Megatron being dead wasn't essential to her mission, him being out of the _way, _was." Optimus said.

"You read me like a book," she said.

She yelled of the pains in her chest. Her guardian was concerned even more. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. They all grew weaker. Arcee was laying down, and Optimus had his arms out, looking like he had been being lazy all day by watching television. (A/N What? That's how I thought of it!)

Serena was so pale, and she was shivering so much. She had scooted closer to Optimus, but she knew it wouldn't help the fact of being cold.

She just wanted them to be together when they died.

But….how was Serena still alive?

"You know what the worst part is? After battling Cons all these years, being smacked down, blown up, shot at, _this _is how our lights go out?" Arcee said.

"Tell…me….a-about i-t," Serena said, shivering like an earthquake. "I th-th-thought, I would've gotten sm-sm-smashed by a Con,"

"Arcee, Serena….. This may not be the finish we planned, but if this is indeed the end," he said. Arcee reached for his hand (A/N Oh my god, I freaked out at this part! :Omg!) "If we are to become one with the All Spark…."

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime…" Arcee said.

Serena started crying.

"Y-y-yeah…you are the best guardian a girl…could have," Serena said. Optimus put his arm on Serena and held her close.

This was the end of Serena Caroline Anastasia Tesner, Optimus Prime and Arcee.

Or…

Was it?

* * *

**Yep! It had to be a 3 parter! 6 pages on word!**


	14. Chapter 14: Scrapheap Conclusion

_**/Serena POV\\ **_

We are going to die.

Me, Optimus and Arcee.

But at least we were together.

Optimus and Arcee held hands, and I leaned against my guardian as he held me close.

All of the sudden, the pain was back in my chest. It was really bad this time. I screamed in agony…I then hacked, which hasn't happened in a while.

But when I looked down at my hand…

Blood. I was coughing up blood.

"Serena…" Optimus said.

"Don't worry…it doesn't matter now…"

But I was wrong.

A ground bridge popped up.

"I knew….R-Ratchet could do it," I said. Arcee and Optimus got up…they were strong enough..

"Serena, come on," Arcee said.

I tried, and tried. Optimus tried to make it to me, but it was too late.

Everything went black.

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\**_

"Serena!" Optimus yelled. She was out. He picked her up and they started heading for the bridge. They were so weak…but that's when Bulkhead ran out.

Bulkhead had wounds all over him.

"Down, _down!_" he warned his comrades.

Millions of Scraplets flew out of the bridge, and were heading for Optimus and Arcee.

Optimus backed up in panic along with Arcee, but the Scraplets froze. The tempertature was too low for them. They were very tempertature sensitive.

The frozen creatures hit Optimus like bullets, with the satisfying sound of metal on metal.

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess," Bulkhead said.

* * *

Everyone but the kids was placed in med bay. The kids did what Ratchet told them to do for their guardians, except for Serena.

Everyone was concerned for her, but June would be over soon.

She was still alive.

Optimus was so, so concerned, that he was with her every step of the way.

What was wrong with her? He was so frustrated, but didn't show it.

There was a terrified squeal that belonged to Miko.

"What, a Scraplet?" Jack yelled.

"_Spider!" _Miko said, running off.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know its short, but bear with me!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Tumor

_**Some of my reviewers didn't take the cliffie in the last chapter well…**_

_***Looks at dark angel wing* **_

_**;)**_

* * *

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\**_

"Ok, I'm here, Ratchet." June said, as she got out of her car.

"June! Thank Primus!" Ratchet said

"So, you said something about a spot on her left lung?" June asked, concerned.

"Yes, can you identify it?"

She looked at the scan, and then gasped.

"We have to get Serena to the hospital _right now!_" June said.

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"It's….its defiantly lung cancer," June said.

Ratchet froze. He had read an article about cancer…its awful! And now Serena has it?

"What is cancer?" Arcee asked.

"I'll explain later," Ratchet said, sounding worried

June carried Serena as fast as she could, and drove to the hospital for dear life.

For Serena's life.

* * *

June came back about 2 hours later, her face looking grim. Ratchet had explained everything to his comrades, and all of them looked really worried and like they were about to cry. Optimus….was the worst. After Ratchet had explained, he said he was going out for a drive.

Everyone looked at June.

Miko had been crying ever since she found out. She wouldn't leave the base. Of course, Rafael and Jack were worried as heck, but they went home.

June sighed.

"Serena has non-small stage 2 lung cancer. They are prepping her for wedge resection, meaning they will take the tumor, along with some tissue out of her left lung.. They are going to keep her in the hospital for 2 months for chemotherapy and because of the damage of the cold has done to her body," she explained.

Everyone looked sadder than when June walked in.

"What is her percentage of survival?" Ratchet said.

"I don't know," June said.

Ratchet called Optimus.

"They are prepping her to remove the tumor, and some of the tissue with it. She has to stay in the hospital for 2 months for 'chemotherapy.' It kills the cancer cells, but also kills hair, bone marrow and the digestive tract," Ratchet said.

He heard Optimus sigh.

"We prey to the All Spark that Serena will be ok," Optimus said.

"And, I also found out how she got to the arctic," Ratchet said. "She defeated Megatron, her eyes lit up…she got teleported to the arctic and she was alive longer in the arctic than any other human would have….this is all the doing of the Matrix,"

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\ Nemesis**_

3 months had passed. They were supposed to get the girl _sooner._ But Megatron had a plan that would surely work… They would get her in 2 months. Why?

Because, this was _huge._

_Very huge._

* * *

_**/Serena POV\\**_

I don't remember anything….I'm in a hospital bed…my chest hurt like crazy…what was going on? Last thing I knew is I was in the arctic…now I'm in the hospital?

"Shes awake, shes awake!" a familiar voice shouted.

"M-Miko?" I groaned.

"Serena," June said.

" What is going on?"

"Should we tell her?" Jack said.

June sighed, then nodded.

"Serena, you just had a tumor removed from your lung, and you're staying here for two months for chemotherapy," June said.

My eyes widened huge, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

* * *

_**I can relate to Serena. I don't have cancer, though, I have type 1 diabetes. So its not the same, but both really really suck.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Patience

_**I know! It's really sad what happened to Serena…I'm really surprised that people started crying! **_

_**I hope this doesn't change your opinion in anyway, but I made Serena 11-years old because I am 11 years old. I'm turning 12 in November. Again, I hope this doesn't change your opinion about my story**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**/Serena POV\\**_

This wasn't happening.

The tears were flowing down my face like crazy. I didn't want to die! I had something worth living for! I buried my face into my knees and started to quietly sob.

"Serena, honey…" June said, "There is a very good chance you will survive! The process, though, will take time and patience. The cancer hadn't spread to far….two months of chemo should take care of the rest," June said.

I stopped sobbing and looked up. I sat there for a minute and thought.

I finally sniffled and nodded my head.

"Ok," I whispered.

I hope she was right.

"We will begin the chemo tomorrow," June said.

* * *

_**/The Next day\\**_

I looked out the window into the diamond sky as the sharp needle with the medicine it .I jerked a bit is it went into her skin. It hurt, and I could feel the medicine go in.

I thought about the Autobots, Jack, Miko, Raf and most of all: Optimus.

She saw a shooting star, and made a wish.

_I wish this would go faster._

This wasn't fair! Why me? I wanted to scream out of frustration, but I couldn't.

"Ok, Serena, you're all set," Doctor Garret said.

"Thank you, Doctor," I said

* * *

_**/3**__**rd **__**POV\\ Autobot Base**_

2 days. It would be two months in two days. Then Serena would be home. It felt like it had been years. June had been calling with updates, and so far, nothing was new.

But yesterday, she had called and said she wasn't responding to the chemo.

This caused Ratchet to hit his fist on a wall.

"What? Two months in the hospital, and she is _not responding?_!" he had said.

Optimus wasn't taking it well either. He just went and took a drive, and didn't come back until the moon was out.

Arcee sighed, and then growled.

"I'm so sick of this! They have to try harder so Serena will be ok! She has to come home, where she belongs!" Arcee shouted.

Optimus sighed, and put his hand on his comrades' shoulder.

"I understand your frustration, Arcee, but we must remain patient. Being upset won't bring Serena back sooner," he said.

Arcee looked down for a minute, then nodded.

They all kept trying to occupy themselves, but it was hard.

The kids and Bumblebee were playing _Super Smash Brothers Brawl _on the Wii, Ratchet was taking apart a test machine and putting it together again, and Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee were taking separate drives.

Just 36 more hours of this, then Serena would be home.

* * *

_**/Serena POV\\**_

2 more days of this torture. Then I would be home.

Where I belonged.

I was bald. My strawberry blonde hair was nothing but a memory. But the hospital said they would get me a strawberry blonde wig that went down to my back.

Doctor Garret arrived with the chemo. This one, then tomorrow, then I would be done.

I just hope it won't come back.

"Ok, Serena, here is your medicine," Doctor said.

_**/Two Days Later\**_

* * *

_**/3**__**rd**__** POV\\ Autobot Base**_

The Autobots waited for Serena to return. Today was the day she would come back. The children also ditched school to come and see her. (A/N Serena is homeschooled)

Just then, Junes' old car came in.

"Serena!" Miko shouted.

June emerged from the car.

She was crying.

"June, where is Serena?" Optimus asked.

June sighed.

"Serena died this morning," she said.

Optimus widened his optics.

* * *

…_**Oh no…D':**_

_**To be continued…**_


	17. Chapter 17: Live On

_**This is the final chapter of Transformers Prime: out for the sequel, Among the Stars**_._**I am so sorry for the short chapters. My mind hasn't been really thinking about a lot lately…**_

* * *

_**/3rd POV\\ Autobot Base.**_

Everyone stared at June.

No.

Not Serena.

Not her.

Miko burst into tears.

"Not Serena! No!_ No!_" she screamed.

Bulkhead picked her up.

Miko…" he said, his voice trembling like he was going to start crying.

No…." Jack said, then buried his face into his hands.

Rafael was crying while having his arms around Bees' leg, and Bumblebee had the saddest look on his face that would break your heart (spark).

Ratchet broke the machine that he was taking apart then putting back together, then shook his head then looked away.

Optimus….took it _worse._

He just stood there with his optics wide.

Then he turned around.

"…Optimus?" June asked.

"…You…did all you could.." he said.

"I'm….so sorry…" she said.

"I am going out…." he said.

* * *

_**/Serena POV\\**_

I didn't know what was going on.

I saw this bright light, then I was here.

What is going on?

"**Serena Caroline Tesner," **a huge, deep voice said.

She looked up and saw a huge Cybertronian before her. It was too bright to see all of his features, but he had blue eyes….

Serena gasped.

This was Primus, the creator of Cybertron.

She kneeled down to him in respect.

He chuckled.

"**You may rise" **he said.

"**You are a very brave warrior. You risked everything to save your guardian, Optimus Prime. And I understand you died of a very deadly disease?"**

"Yes," I said. "I would do anything for him,"

"**As would he. He is very fond of you. He is in very deep sorrow that you are gone. You are too young, strong and brave to leave this world. That is why I am returning you," **he said.

I gasped and grinned.

"Really? Oh, thank you, sir!" I said.

"**But, beware. I sense danger… please, be careful, young one."** He said.

That was the last I saw of Primus.

When I returned, I was in my blue zip up with black leggings and blue converse, and my long strawberry blonde hair that went all the way down to my butt was back.

I was in the forest where I had met the Autobots.

_He is in very deep sorrow that you are gone,_ Primus' voice rang through my head.

All my friends back at base thought I was dead. I had to find a way to get back...

Then Jeremy came along on his bike.

I was going to regret this, but I had to do it.

He stopped.

"Hey, Serena. What's up?" he said, showing his beautiful white smile.

"Uh…can I borrow your bike?" I asked.

"Yeah! Actually, go ahead and keep it. I have another one in my garage." He said.

"Oh, really? Do you want any money for it?"

"No, it's all cool," he said.

"Thank you so much Jeremy!" I said.

I peddled as fast as I could. I had to get there as soon as possible.

But I heard a jet over head.

Not this again!

I peddled so fast that my feet started to hurt.

But Megatron landed in front of me anyways.

"You're coming with me, Serena," he said.

"In your dreams," I said.

I peddled away, but he grabbed me.

But I wouldn't be in his clutches for long.

* * *

_**WOO HOO!**_

_**I FINISHED MY FIRST STORY EVER!**_

_**Ok, this isn't the end!**_

_**Watch out for Powers Within, the sequel to this story.**_

_**I'm going to work on a story that has me in it.**_

_**That's right.**_

_**Me!**_

_**That one is going to be called "Powers Within Her"**_

_**Ok, toodles for now!**_


	18. AN: SEQUEL COMING TOMMOROW! :D

Dear TFP: Heroes Readers:

OMG sorry for the long writers block to the sequel! But today I have read over the story again, and my writers block died xD

I was considering canceling it, but that would suck D:

So I'm going to try to add Wheeljack and Smokescreen to it after all that madness is over. :3 Lol cuz it was season one when I wrote it.

So, expect to have Among the Stars up tommorow. If not, the day after :)

Thank you all so much for your support and making this the most famous story I've wrote!

Sincerely,

IS2000


End file.
